Un segundo sempiterno
by Alice W. Queen
Summary: Un paraje solitario, dos personas con la misma letra en su nombre, una opción puesta en duda. ¿Quién dijo que todo era horror y oscuridad?


La noche cayó de sorpresa sobre nosotros, mientras tomábamos un café caliente y cargado en un establecimiento acogedor y después de pagar la cuenta, la lluvia llegó al poco rato de salir del calor que emanaba el local; suave y silenciosa, se escabulló dentro de nuestras segundas pieles y acarició uno que otro rincón sin abrigar, produciéndonos breves sacudidas al percibir el frío colarse entre lo que se supone nos mantendría seguros.

Las calles estaban desiertas, sin un alma en ellas. Ni siquiera las casas a nuestro alrededor parecían contener vida, las luces estaban apagadas y ni un ruido provenía de su interior. Podría haberla tomado como una ciudad fantasma de no ser por los ocasionales automóviles que pasaban por ahí. Siendo el motor de éstos el único ronroneo en la oscuridad.

Cada paso dado, resonaba y emitía ondas en los charcos de los viejos y solitarios callejones. ¿Por qué casi todos parecían haber desaparecido?

Al doblar en una esquina, percibí la luz de las farolas que iluminaban tenuemente la hierba de un parque. También divisé algunas de las bancas y arbustos esparcidos por el lugar. Las sombras que se cernían sobre las hojas y ramas de los frondosos árboles y ramas eran demasiadas como para denotar las pequeñas gotas de rocío sobre ellas. Llegaba a mí el olor a petricor en mi alrededor. Era delicioso, reconfortante, placentero.

Fije la mirada en la hora de mi reloj de muñeca y averigüe que ya eran la una menos cuarto. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado conversando?

—Bill, deberíamos apresurarnos —dije y forcé a mis piernas a caminar más rápido, pero frené mi andar cuando noté que no me seguía-. ¿Bill?

—¿Ya habías venido aquí de noche?

—Vamos, tenemos que llegar a…

—¿Quieres regalarme cinco minutos de tu tiempo para estar conmigo?

Se había quedado parado con los brazos laxos a cada lado del cuerpo, observando sin ver y escuchando sin oír. Estaba ahí, sí, pero contemplando el silencio y la oscuridad.

—Pero he estado contigo toda ésta velada. ¿A qué te ref…?

—Eso quisiera saber yo: _¿a qué me refiero?_

Al fin su mirada encontró la mía. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal y dudé que fuera por el frío que sentía calándome hasta los huesos. Dudé que fuera el temor incesante a ser sorprendidos por _Eso_ entre las sombras. En ese único momento, _dudé_. Dudé de la veracidad con la que decía amarlo…

Extendió una mano hacia mí, una invitación clara, pero muda para acercarme y aceptar lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

 _Y lo hice._

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y tomé su mano como si fuera la única columna en pie para equilibrarme.

Una vez mis manos inundaron las suyas, él intensificó el agarre y jalo de ella para guiarme. Mis pasos se hicieron tan ligeros que por un momento tuve el impulso de mirar hacia abajo para asegurarme de seguir teniendo los pies en su lugar. Ni siquiera me importó estar bajo una ligera llovizna. No, no me importó nada.

Me permití cerrar los ojos un momento. Y lo seguí ciegamente, aguardando, esperando pacientemente, aspirando el perfume que emanaba y asegurando que, aún ciega, podía notar la luminiscencia que lo rodeaba.

El olor a petricor había quedado atrás, ahora detectaba el aroma húmedo que despedían los troncos de madera. Ahora volvía a sentir el suelo y no era como lo recordaba: mis zapatos se hundieron levemente en la tierra húmeda y algunas gotas saltaron hacia mis desnudas piernas al más mínimo roce del pasto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? -pregunté, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—La pregunta aquí es: _¿por qué te dejaste llevar?_

—Tú me lo pediste.

—Esa no es excusa. Pudiste haberte negado —respondió con elocuencia. Jamás podría cansarme de eso—. Abre los ojos.

 _Y lo hice._

Lo que recibí a cambio fue el viento helado rozar mis mejillas y quemar mis pulmones al respirar hondamente la esencia fresca. ¿Qué hacíamos a mitad del parque?

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —preguntó; alargó un brazo, esperando que lo tomara; hasta ése momento no había notado lo empapado que estaba su traje, ni tampoco había notado que mi vestido y el abrigo que llevaba estaban igual que las ropas de él.

—¿Un paseo bajo la lluvia?

Su mirada estaba sobre mí una vez más, llena de parsimonia; me pareció algo tan quimérico como lo eran los azules fanales frente a mí. El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho al reparar en lo que sabía escondía en ellos, pero no se atrevía a revelar. Quedé azorada ante ello.

Y a pesar de la gélida brisa, _lo hice._

La respuesta en mi mirada era un detalle superfluo, así que acepte el brazo que me estiraba. ¿Cómo negarme ante él? ¿Cómo negarme a lo que sabía sería imposible?

Ahí estaba la cuestión correcta: **_¿Cómo?_**

¿Cómo negarme al beso ósculo que me brinda con la esperanza de olvidar?

¿Cómo negarme a algo inefable?

¿Cómo negar algo efímero que durará un tiempo inconmensurable?

 _¿Cómo negar el amor etéreo que le tenía y estaba segura sería inmarcesible aún pasado el tiempo?_


End file.
